


Озарение — это просто такой оригинальный способ понять, что ты идиот

by Fate



Series: Два кофе, один черный, один с сахаром, пожалуйста [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока и Джона своеобразный кризис отношений, что удивительно, учитывая, что у них нет отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озарение — это просто такой оригинальный способ понять, что ты идиот

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realising You’re an Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361121) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



Джон спал в кровати Шерлока уже сто одну ночь — он считал. Не то чтобы намеренно, просто каждая ночь сама оставалась в памяти, не давая забыть. Сто один. Если бы ночи были далматинцами, Джон уже мог бы сшить себе прелестную пятнистую шубку, и сравнение было таким же бессмысленным, что и сам счет, но он весь день мысленно повторял эту цифру. Возможно, это становилось навязчивой идеей.

Он даже сделал по этому поводу пост в блоге, написав «101». Единственный комментарий был от Гарри — она оставила вопросительный знак. Шерлок прочитал пост и все понял, о чем самодовольно сообщил, не отрываясь от микроскопа. И это очень взволновало Джона, потому что получалось, что Шерлок тоже считал. И, в таком случае, что бы это значило?

А еще Джон понимал, что все эти дни не спал ни с кем, кроме Шерлока. Он ходил на свидания, но как-то безуспешно. Он даже несколько раз встречался с одной девушкой — миниатюрной рыжей официанткой с роскошной попкой, но Шерлок отпугнул ее уже через неделю, прежде чем Джону пришлось объяснять, что он постоянно спит в кровати своего неугомонного соседа.

Джону нравилось спать рядом с Шерлоком. Нравилось засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним, и если сначала он просто терпел (беспроигрышная стратегия в битве с любой из причуд Шерлока), то теперь все чаще стал задумываться над происходящим. Те пару ночей, что они провели отдельно за последние несколько месяцев, были бессонными и малоприятными. Засыпать, понимая, что Шерлок спит рядом, было спокойнее. Ну и, конечно, поведение Шерлока не особо помогало во всем разобраться. Он вообще мало спал, но куда как охотнее ложился с Джоном, что не могло не льстить. Даже в те ночи, когда он в очередной раз чем-то увлекался, Джон шел спать в его постель один, а наутро просыпался рядом с Шерлоком, который тихо пробирался к спящему Джону.

Это было слишком по-домашнему, и это волновало Джона своей двусмысленностью, на которую он больше не мог закрывать глаза. Такое чувство, будто они с Шерлоком каким-то немыслимым образом неожиданно для самих себя оказались в отношениях. Более того, Шерлок был пугающе доволен этим, а Джон не знал, что делать. Ему казалось, что он уже стар для таких непонятных ситуаций.

Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, в кровати Шерлока и прислушивался, как тот шумит в ванной. Джон уже выучил наизусть, как Шерлок готовится ко сну. Сначала умывается и моет руки, обычно холодной водой, которая с шумом течет из-под крана по белоснежной раковине. Затем он до нелепого долго чистит зубы, уделяя отдельное внимание каждому зубу (впрочем, сказать по правде, за все время их знакомства Шерлок ни разу не ходил к дантисту). Потом Шерлок расчесывается. Не то чтобы Джон это слышал, он просто знает, что Шерлок проводит расческой по волосам, избавляясь от нанесенного утром геля, помогающего усмирить непослушные вихри. Затем следует тишина, звук смывающейся воды в унитазе, и Шерлок выходит в спальню со странно умиротворенным видом. И от этого вида, который бывает только в такие моменты, когда они наедине, Джону становится не по себе.

— Нам надо поговорить, — произнес Джон в потолок, пока Шерлок укладывался рядом.

— О чем? — отрешенно спросил тот, явно думая о чем-то своем, продолжая мысль, начатую еще в ванной, пока он водил щеткой по зубам.

— Об этом.

Шерлок вздохнул и повернулся на бок, лицом к Джону, засунув руку под подушку.

— Тебе придется уточнить, — в его голосе не было ни капли ехидства. Шерлок был счастлив, вдруг понял Джон. Это нервировало.

— Об этом, Шерлок. Ты. И я. В твоей постели. Уже три месяца.

— И?

Джон не сводил взгляда с потолка, уверенный, что, стоит ему посмотреть на Шерлока, как тут же захочется стукнуть его по голове со словами: «Да поймешь ты, что я пытаюсь сказать, или нет, в конце-то концов, ты, болван!» 

— Мы определенно вышли за рамки дружбы, Шерлок. Нам надо об этом поговорить.

Шерлок молчал, с интересом разглядывая его.

— Послушай, это же не нормально. Соседи, которые спят в одной кровати?

— Быть нормальным скучно. Какое это вообще имеет значение?

— Имеет, Шерлок, поверь мне. Просто... Что, если у меня появится девушка?

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Джон, ты что, серьезно думаешь, что я захочу к вам присоединиться?

— Да я не... Боже, надеюсь, что нет. Но я не об этом. Как я смогу это объяснить?

— А зачем?

— Потому что так принято в отношениях, и я совершенно не понимаю, что и думать о том, что плохо сплю без своего соседа рядом.

Ну вот. Он это сказал. Он выдохнул, слова повисли в воздухе, пока Шерлок пытался их понять.

— Ты правда не спишь без меня?

— Сплю, просто мне лучше спится под твою болтовню, — Джон почувствовал себя очень жалким.

— Я не разговариваю во сне, — оторопело произнес Шерлок, и Джону захотелось его стукнуть, потому что, ну честное слово, это совсем не то, о чем он хотел поговорить.

— Нет, разговариваешь и постоянно. Но это нормально. Я просто...

— Джон, я почти все свое детство спал в общежитиях, и никто никогда не упоминал, что я разговариваю во сне. Я бы знал, если...

— Шерлок. Поверь мне. Ты говоришь во сне. Иногда даже отвечаешь на вопросы. Извини, что раскрыл тебе эту тайну, но, пожалуйста, не могли бы мы вернуться к изначальной теме нашего разговора?

Шерлок выглядел шокированным, видимо, гадая, как много из его страшных тайн удалось выведать одноклассникам, пока он спал. Джон почувствовал себя немного виноватым, но это быстро прошло.

— Слушай. Просто... это все, чем бы оно ни было. Нам надо об этом поговорить.

— Я не понимаю.

— Шерлок, прекрати немедленно. Ты не настолько наивен, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, — терпение Джона закончилось, разбившись о стену показательного непонимания. Джону и самому не хотелось поднимать эту тему, но то, что Шерлок ему не помогал, а скорее мешал, злило.

Шерлок смотрел на него. Секунды шли вместе со стрелками часов на тумбочке, а его мозг пытался сформулировать правильные слова. Джон знал, что Шерлоку плохо это дается: люди, отношения, — у него обычно не очень получается, но, черт возьми, это же всего лишь Джон, человек, с котором он безмятежно спал с октября, так почему бы не попытаться?

— Я не понимаю, какое это имеет значение, — в конце концов произнес Шерлок. — Это ты и я, вот и все, что в этом такого, о чем стоит говорить?

Ну разумеется.

— Я не гей, Шерлок, — произнес он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Шерлок взорвался. Только так Джон и мог это описать: Шерлок рывком перевернулся на спину, взмахнул руками, даже стукнул по матрасу ногой.

— Какое это вообще имеет отношение ко всему? — раздосадовано воскликнул он. — Каждый раз, каждый, когда кто-нибудь хотя бы намекает на что-то эдакое, ты достаешь этот аргумент и прикрываешься им, словно щитом, хотя это не играет никакой роли! Да любой в курсе, что ты не гей, Джон! Тебе нравятся женщины, ты истекаешь слюнями, завидев симпатичную девушку, но почему это исключает... почему это значит, что ты не можешь... меня это даже обижает, знаешь ли.

Джон замер. Слова Шерлока задели его совершенно с неожиданной стороны.

— Это, это все, чем бы оно ни было, — продолжил Шерлок, взмахнув рукой между ними. — Почему тебе так нужно от всего этого отказываться всего лишь из-за того, что у меня есть член? Идиотизм какой-то. Меня это злит. Мы спим в одной кровати, я не предлагаю тебе выйти за меня или участвовать в гей-параде.

Джон сел, упершись локтями в колени, и провел руками по лицу. Затем запустил ладони в волосы и так их и оставил, борясь с порывом встать и выйти из комнаты. Шерлок лежал на спине и не сводил с него пылающего взгляда.

— Послушай, это все-таки важно. Я понимаю, что не для тебя, потому что тебе… тебе плевать, что значат такие вещи, но я не такой. И дело не в том, что подумают остальные. Мне тридцать семь лет, и я всегда был уверен, что знаю, кто я. Но ты... и... У всего этого могут быть такие последствия, и я не знаю, что делать с тем, что я единственный, кого это волнует. Наверное, здорово не думать об этом, как ты, просто сворачиваться рядом с кем-нибудь и расслабляться от того, как все замечательно. Но я так не могу. Вот.

Шерлок молчал. Слова Джона заглушили вспышку его ярости, и он просто ждал, пока Джон закончит.

— Мне кажется, — начал Джон, и в горле внезапно пересохло. — Мы оба это понимаем. Что мы… Ну, мы крепко связаны. Даже без... совместного сна. — Он вздохнул. — Просто ночи в одной кровати сделали это настолько очевидным... Происходящее между нами не такое уж... платоническое, как нам хотелось бы думать, и я просто не знаю, готов ли к этому осознанию.

Шерлок все еще молчал, и от этой тишины Джону хотелось выброситься в окно. Он уже не понаслышке знал, что приземление на мусорные баки миссис Хадсон мягким не бывает.

— Давай спать, — пробормотал он, опускаясь на кровать и выключая светильник. Джон лежал, закинув руки за голову, а вокруг царили темнота и тишина. Как бы хорошо ему ни спалось рядом с Шерлоком, эта ночь станет пыткой. Может, было бы лучше выбраться из кровати и бежать в свою спальню, поджав хвост, лишь бы дать им обоим время.

Шерлок пошевелился, повернулся и внезапно накрыл правую руку Джона своей, большой палец скользнул по тыльной стороне ладони. У Джона перехватило дыхание, и он попытался скрыть это за сухим кашлем, но все же сжал руку Шерлока в ответ, просто чтобы дать тому понять, что он почти в порядке.

«Он мне нужен» — подумал он, и это оказалось так непросто, что он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на приятном прикосновении, на таком странном жесте привязанности. Шерлок рядом с ним почти моментально заснул.

***

— Сто два, — провозгласил Шерлок утром, жуя тост, и проскользнул на кухню вслед за Джоном. Тому невыносимо хотелось вывернуть весь завтрак ему на голову.

— Не надо. Не пытайся меня взбесить, это глупо, — вместо этого произнес он, яростно глядя на свой кофе.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, дожевал тост в два укуса и, подхватив скрипку, принялся наигрывать что-то, в чем Джон отдаленно узнал Вивальди. Джон допил кофе так быстро, что обжег язык, и сбежал из квартиры в магазин.

***

Следующие четыре дня у него не было времени даже вздохнуть, не то что сесть и обдумать происходящее. Объявился серийный убийца, чему Шерлок несказанно обрадовался. Уже было обнаружено три трупа: престарелые мужчины задушены в своих домах, без следов взлома. В итоге Шерлок его выследил — молодой парень с тяжелым психическим расстройством — и собственноручно выбросил из окна первого этажа, к сожалению, последовав за ним. Убийца сломал два ребра, Шерлок отделался синяками и порезами, а колени Джона все еще тряслись от внезапного ужаса, который он испытал, увидев, как Шерлок падает.

Они почти не спали эти дни, что облегчало происходящее. Но потом, после того, как Джон отчитал Шерлока за этот прыжок из окна и то, как сильно это испугало самого Джона, они оба уселись в тишине гостиной. Джон печатал последние события в блог, Шерлок мельтешил, пытаясь попасть антисептиком на глубокий порез на предплечье. Джон предлагал помочь, но Шерлок отказался, потому Джон намеревался заставить того мучиться еще минут десять, а потом сделать все самому.

— Ты спишь со мной сегодня? — нарочито медленно спросил Шерлок, не сводя взгляда со своей руки. Капля антисептика потекла вниз по локтю.

— Если позволишь, — отчеканил Джон, левым указательным пальцем и правым средним печатая о деле в той медленной манере, что, как он знал, бесила Шерлока до невозможности.

— Разумеется, — Шерлок вздохнул, отложил бутылку и, вооружившись салфеткой, принялся вытирать руку. Порез окольцовывал предплечье, и Шерлоку пришлось вывернуть локоть, что достать до него. 

У Джона чесались руки, но он молчал. Он дописал предложение, поставил точку. Энтер. Новый абзац. Вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула, покрутил головой и с удовольствием хрустнул шеей.

— Итак, — произнес он.

— Итак, — повторил Шерлок, красноречиво вздернув левую бровь.

— Не выделывайся. То, что появилось дело и ты выпал из окна, ничего не значит. Нам все еще нужно... — он не знал, как закончить предложение, что было печально, потому что Шерлок наверняка сделает это за него.

— Нам все еще нужно обсудить, как неуютно тебе от того, что тебе нравится быть со мной? Конечно. Обсуждай.

— Не говори так. Это нечестно.

— Может ты и прав. Я просто устал, — Шерлок вздохнул и встал. — Я подумал, давай ты все же поспишь у себя. Мне нужно побыть одному. 

Сказав это, он исчез в своей спальне, бесшумно прикрыв дверь. Джон изумленно смотрел ему в след. Еще и девяти вечера не было, это просто смешно. Но, если не идти следом, чтобы в результате устроить бессмысленную ссору, то Джон даже и не знал, что делать.  
Двадцать минут спустя он поднялся по лестнице в свою спальню и, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать, где пролежал без сна еще час, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Не помогло.

***

Джон бы очень хотел, чтобы Шерлок не выносил их личные проблемы на место преступления. Но сейчас он именно это делал: надменно ходил по огороженному желтой лентой участку, считая разбросанные по набережной части тела. Позвонил Лестрейд, и Шерлок с радостью кинулся изучать как то, что некогда было человеком, теперь оказалось раскидано чуть ли не на километр по поросшему мхом берегу реки. Шерлок уже громко заявил, что жертвой был белый мужчина, скорее всего водитель автобуса. Как он узнал профессию — Джон ума не мог приложить.

Шерлок его игнорировал, демонстративно отворачиваясь каждый раз, когда проходил мимо. Задумавшись, Джон наступил на что-то мягкое и с отвращением отскочил.

— Осторожно, это толстая кишка, — глумливо объявил Шерлок, ухмыляясь.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, придурок, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос, вытирая ботинок о желтеющую траву.

— Что-то он не в настроении, — произнес стоящий рядом Лестрейд, не вынимая рук из карманов.

— Да, он на меня злится, — наверное, ботинки теперь придется выбросить. Или сжечь.

— А что ты сделал?

— Поверь мне, ты не хочешь этого знать.

Лестрейд больше ничего не спросил: понимал, что если Джон сказал, что он не хочет этого знать, то так оно и есть. Джон раздумывал сказать, как оно есть: «Мы спим в одной постели уже три месяца, и мне кажется, что я непонятно каким образом стал его парнем, и я не знаю, что с этим делать, а он обиделся на мои глупые комплексы». Но это будет слишком для бедняги Лестрейда. Особенно если обсуждать это над останками ни в чем не повинного водителя. Джон сцепил руки за спиной, терпеливо глядя, как Шерлок перепрыгивает через грудную клетку и воодушевленно объясняет что-то Донован.

— Ты мог бы не выносить наши личные проблемы на всеобщее обозрение? — спросил Джон позже, когда они ехали в такси домой. 

— Я никому ничего не говорил, — лениво возразил Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с затылка таксиста.

— А тебе и не нужно было. Даже ищейка поняла, что ты на меня сердишься.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы люди знали, что я на тебя сержусь, возможно просто не стоит меня сердить.

— Боже мой, Шерлок! Это глупо. Мы все равно будем иногда ссориться, но это не значит, что тебе надо ходить по Лондону с оскорбленным видом, будто я утащил твое мороженое!

— Мы ссорились раньше. Сейчас все иначе, и я имею полное право злиться на тебя. Не думай, что я могу оставить обиду дома, как старое пальто. Не могу и не собираюсь.  
Джон смотрел на Шерлока, который теперь отвернулся к окну. Между ними повисло напряжение, настолько ощутимое, что, как казалось Джону, таксист мог оштрафовать их за это.

— Извини, — машинально произнес Джон. Шерлок недовольно фыркнул. — Шерлок, прекрати. Ты специально меня путаешь. Я пытаюсь во всем разобраться, правда.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так хочешь повесить на это ярлык, — произнес тот в окно, глядя за мелькающими прохожими.

— Потому что это важно. Важно для меня, и, как бы это ни называлось, я тоже в этом участвую, потому имею право голоса. Вот и все, — непокорно заявил Джон. Шерлок мог просто перестать быть таким идиотом и дать ему так необходимое в данный момент личное пространство, за которое сейчас им приходится сражаться.

— То есть тебе будет проще, если мы дадим этому имя?

— Не знаю. Наверное. Надеюсь. Да, — медленно произнес Джон, придя, наконец, к правильному ответу, и почувствовал непередаваемое облегчение. Да.

Шерлок хмыкнул и нахмурился. Джон заволновался — похоже, тот обдумывает то, чему лучше бы разрешиться самому по себе.

Такси остановилось у Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок вышел из машины, взмахнув полами пальто.

— Оставлю тебя наедине с твоими мыслями, — объявил он, подразумевая, что сам уже знает ответ.

Джон заплатил таксисту и мрачно подумал, не переехать ли ему жить в Кардифф.

***

Этой ночью они спали отдельно. Засыпая, Джон пытался понять, чего именно ему не хватает без Шерлока. Утром он понял, что ответ слишком расплывчатый. Человеческие отношения и человеческая натура, как оказалось, не так уж подходят для вопросов, на которые можно дать однозначный ответ «да» или «нет». В них все двусмысленно… примерно, как в жизни Джона сейчас.

Без Шерлока ему не хватало... Шерлока. Что, в принципе, логично, хотя на самом деле вовсе нет, хотя на самом деле Джон понял, что никогда ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного, поэтому он нервничал и порезался, когда брился.

***

— Ты бы хотел спать со мной?

Джон чуть не подавился кофе. Они сидели в маленьком ресторанчике через дорогу от магазина животных, за которым следил Шерлок в связи с пропажей редких животных. До этого он объяснял Джону всевозможные способы кражи змей, так что смена темы была более чем неожиданной.

— И я, разумеется, имею в виду не просто сон, мы и так это делаем. Я говорю о сексе, — добавил Шерлок, с потрясающим мастерством сделав все намного хуже.

— Что?!

— Это закономерный вопрос, Джон. У нас своеобразный кризис отношений, что удивительно, учитывая, что у нас нет отношений. Ты уже говорил, что твои чувства не совсем платонические. Предполагаю, это значит, что ты хочешь со мной спать? — бесстрастно произнес Шерлок. Он пытался подойти к этому с научной точки зрения, потому относился отстранено, чтобы сделать все проще для себя и помочь Джону понять, что, черт возьми, вообще между ними происходит. Ему не удалось. Он избегал смотреть Джону в глаза и крутил в пальцах пустые пакетики из-под сахара. Даже великий Шерлок Холмс не смог остаться абсолютно беспристрастным в таком вопросе.

Джон молча смотрел на него, промокая расползающееся по рубашке пятно от теплого кофе.

— Ну, так? 

— Боже мой, Шерлок, — пробормотал Джон, оглядываясь. Рядом никого не было, только скучающая официантка без энтузиазма протирала кофе-машину. — Послушай. Это... дело не в этом. Совсем не в этом. Если бы я хотел секса... будь это секс, все было бы намного проще.

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

— Восхитительно.

Джону хотелось его задушить.

— То есть это любовь?

Воцарилось оглушающее молчание. Джон изумленно смотрел, открыв рот, рука с салфеткой замерла возле пятна на рубашке.

— Это так? — надавил Шерлок.

—Ты мне скажи, — наконец нашелся Джон.

Шерлок явно такого не ожидал. Он медленно моргнул и, скомкав пакетики от сахара, недовольно нахмурился. Джон допил остатки кофе, и они сидели в такой неуютной тишине, какой между ними еще никогда не было. На какое-то мгновение Джону показалось, что он еще никогда не был так несчастен.

***

— Да, — внезапно сказал Джон вечером, усевшись в кресло, пока Шерлок возился с микроскопом на кухне.

— Что «да»?

— Просто «да», — Джону не хотелось ничего объяснять. Шерлок либо поймет, либо нет, и, если честно, разницы никакой. Пояснять Джон не станет.

— О. — Все-таки понял. На кухне воцарилась тишина, а потом Шерлок снова вернулся к своим делам, включил горелку Бунзена и завозился со склянками.

Джон сидел в кресле и смотрел в темное небо за окном. Он не стал счастливее с того самого момента в ресторанчике, но наконец-то привел мысли в порядок.

***

Они снова легли спать вместе. Шерлок рассказывал про Венгрию, а Джон смотрел на него, развалившегося на животе, лицом в подушку. Он любит этого мужчину. Это было настолько ясно и очевидно, даже не верилось, что так долго с этим разбирался. Даже та часть его рассудка, которая обычно особо воинственно утверждала, что он не гей, поразительно спокойно приняла эту новость. Он вспомнил Ирэн Адлер и ее слова, с которыми тогда так рьяно не согласился и которые обрели сейчас столько смысла, что Джону хотелось позвонить ей на тот свет и рассказать об этом. Ведь это всего лишь ярлык, одна из составных его «я», которую Шерлок Холмс умудрился в нем проявить. Потому что они подходят друг другу настолько, что вопрос пола и ориентации остался далеко позади, его стоило выбросить из окна и начать с самого начала, чтобы разобраться в том прекрасном чувстве, которое между ними возникло. Джон мог бы уже писать сочинения и стихи об этом, если бы понадобилось.

Вместо этого он просто лежал, смотрел на Шерлока и представлял, каково это — быть с ним. Не-платонически. Наверное, правильнее будет говорить «романтически», хотя это подразумевает смехотворные вещи, потому что это же Шерлок, в конце концов, какая уж тут романтика. Но все же, все же Джон его любит. Он так гордился тем, что смог в этом разобраться и не сойти с ума.  
Теперь осталось решить, что со всем этим делать.

***

Шерлок уже два часа неподвижно сидел в кожаном кресле. Он думал. Джон не знал, о чем, но когда было по-другому? Он уже дважды пытался до него достучаться: один раз спросил, хочет ли тот чаю, а во второй раз положил ему на голову скомканный в шар чек из магазина, но никакой реакции не последовало.

Он бы обиделся, если бы эти мгновения тишины не были так прекрасны. Ведь в любой момент Шерлок может вскочить и унестись, ведомый очередной сумасбродной идеей, так что Джон наслаждался покоем. Он сидел в кресле и пил чай, ведь он заслужил это после последних эмоционально напряженных дней. 

У Шерлока ушло еще полчаса, чтобы вернуться в действительность. Джон уже давно допил чай и теперь читал старый журнал, обнаруженный под креслом. В квартире было очень уютно, уличные огни искрились на окнах, и Джон был совершенно счастлив.

— Нам надо перестать бродить вокруг да около и назвать все своими именами.

— Что? — Джон почти дочитал статью про подледный лов рыбы на Аляске. Интересная штука, кстати, почти как охота с собаками, думалось Джону.

— Надо решить нашу с тобой проблему. Давай во всем разберемся, — он расцепил руки и взялся за подлокотники. — Ты для меня очень важен.

Джон приподнял брови, отложил журнал и откинулся на кресло.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Ты тоже очень для меня важен. Мы будем сейчас это обсуждать? Если ты снова заговоришь о сексе, я уйду.

Шерлок раздраженно и почти с отвращением скривился. На какое-то мгновение Джон почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Шерлок встал и закружил по комнате. Джон понятия не имел, зачем он это делает, но это завораживало.

— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время и мне нравится спать с тобой в одной постели. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. И я не настолько наивен, чтобы не понимать, что это не совсем нормальные отношения между двумя взрослыми мужчинами, которые не встречаются.

Джон встал и пошел за Шерлоком, который зачем-то направился на кухню. Шерлок просто стоял там, ничего не делая, видимо, просто освещение здесь было получше. Джон понятия не имел.

— Итак? — сказал Шерлок.

— Что «итак»?

— На прошлой неделе ты пытался поговорить со мной об этом. Вот я и... даю тебе такую возможность.

— Я человек дела, а не слова.

— Забавно, учитывая, что ты ведешь блог.

— Вот не надо мне тут, — довольно произнес Джон.

— Я серьезно. Ты поднял эту тему. Ты хотел обсудить со мной то, что мы вышли за рамки дружбы. Вперед. Можешь выйти еще дальше. Мне даже нравится то, что мы делаем, так что я бы хотел, чтобы мы продолжили.

— Я тебя люблю, — выпалил Джон прежде, чем успел это осознать, но больше всего его изумило не то, что он сказал это вслух, а то, как спокойно он это воспринял. Так просто. Слова прозвучали так буднично, словно он заказывал «два кофе, один черный, один с сахаром, пожалуйста», и Джон понял, что улыбается Шерлоку. Тот, как бы то ни было, таращился на него, будто Джон только что озвучил свой коварный план по убийству Папы Римского.

— Итак? — продолжил Джон. — Ты сам сказал, что надо прекратить ходить вокруг да около. Я прекратил. Ходить.

— Ладно, — Шерлок вздохнул. — Это чуть больше, чем я ожидал.

— А чего ты ожидал?

— Завуалированного признания в сексуальном влечении? Или просто привязанности. А не... этого, — он взмахнул двумя руками, указывая на Джона. Джон все еще был поразительно спокоен. Он ожидал большей паники. Он слышал рассказы людей, которые побывали на грани жизни и смерти и видели тот самый тоннель со светом в конце, в которых описывалось, как они в блаженном спокойствии шли навстречу забвению. Джон же мог только заключить, что у него скоро будет кровоизлияние в мозг из-за такого количества озарений.

— Итак, — продолжил Шерлок. — Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я тоже.

— Ты тоже?

— Да.

— Ты тоже что?

— Да ладно тебе. Просто. Ты. И я. Не самая отталкивающая идея, как мне кажется.

— Не самая отталкивающая? Серьезно? Чарующая формулировка.

— Ну... да.

Джон прислонился к столу и начал смеяться. Это безумие. Это безумнее всего, через что ему пришлось пройти с Шерлоком, но ведь именно этого он и хотел? Так что все в порядке. Всего лишь еще одно приключение. Шерлок широко и счастливо улыбнулся. Джон обхватил его за шею и поцеловал, и весь мир вокруг них словно перестал существовать. 

**Конец**


End file.
